


Heroes In The Making

by RedEnemi



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, hagakure toru and mineta are not ua students, shinsou hitoshi and ino yamanaka are childhood friends and ua students, will add more later as the story progresses :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEnemi/pseuds/RedEnemi
Summary: An Omega girl hopes for the both of them, and drags her stubborn Alpha friend whether he likes it or not!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 22





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I have many WIP's :)  
> My mind is a WIP.

Crimes were known since the beginning of mankind, but it has reached an all time high in Musutafu, Japan, where normalcy in the capital became the new abnormal reaching all ends along every corner of the planet. A new species of super humans beings, both fearsome and awe inspiring, began walking the Earth claiming their rights until a place within the government saw them as a tremendous asset that could generate a profit. The Hero Association was officially the first and oldest in Japan to select and train capable forces against evil, throughout the years more subgroups and independent agencies branched out until widely new laws were accepted. These individuals with mutated abilities proved the impossible, of things conjured from one’s imagination glorified in people’s minds and hearts a passion for justice and most importantly, safety. 

Interestingly enough, in the beginning these so called powers were believed to be a monstrous defectiveness and inherently evil, but eventually society has come to label a select few _Heroes._

Soon after the strengths of their powers were coined _Quirks_ and said _licensed quirks_ led organized teams or solo heroes to protect their much vulnerable society. 

In a guarded community resembling the gates of the rich was located away from the cities. This untypical community operated using high tech defenses much like the famous UA academy where heroes were created, there resided a rare defective species whose instincts ruled their everyday behavior. A modern town exclusively composed of around 3,000 Omegas and almost five thousand Alphas, while the betas reached a number that was slightly more higher than the Omegas. Anyone could, without having to leave the heart of their fast track life in the city, watch an exaggerated documentary of their unique traits and lifestyles on television. 

_The Alphas, Omegas, and Betas: The Bizarre_ . Or on _Inner Werewolves_. 

Quirks were the new accepted normal while being quirk-less was boring and ordinary.

Not much has changed for the Alphas, Omegas, and Betas they were still widely regarded as super!...strange. 

Cursed from birth, a biology that limited their choices and ruined dreams, but because they came short in numbers a sense of strong unity became part of their culture. Their representation was also rare, so too make up for the stereotypes the rest of the world concluded them to be the Alphas and Omegas carried themselves with prideful self-control. The Betas had more autonomy while their counterparts needed each other, or, if the Alphas and Omegas decided to be without a life partner to depend on they turned to heat suppressants and other treatments.

Community events and neighborhood classes for adults and adolescents were held in the daily to promote awareness. After work, early in the morning before work; after school and during breaks. Shifts were taken by professionals and volunteers with experience in different fields who educated for free and held activities for participants to bond. Each moment was a reminder of the biologies that could go haywire, of the beasts living inside them tempting them to revert back to primal tendencies of superiority vs. inferiority.

However, even the Alphas have long ago pushed down their inclinations and desired more than anything to be seen as normal quirk users, who could be trusted not to be domineering in cities. Naturally, the Alphas sense of leadership is something that never subsided even through the course of time. Alphas wanted to prove their capabilities as number one out in the real world. 

* * *

It wasn’t until a boy and a young girl watched in excited silence the screen in their living room. Heroic shouts of victory booming on the other side of the screen, too far from their town and to any child it quickly came to resemble a village compared to the exciting life captured on the news channel. Uniforms of vibrant colors, wild hairstyles and amazing quirk abilities, the capes catching in the wind, the confidence, caused a little boy of five years old to gulp, tiny unscarred fists curling at the knees, dark grey eyes glued at the aftermath of some successful hero capture. The silver tint in his normally aloof eyes were wide, they sparked passionately. 

His eyes gleamed brightly like a starless moonlight. 

Next to him, a girl of the same age stared blinkless and with tears managing to stay in her wide green eyes. Her fist was curled and a open broad smile wasn't nearly as big as the aggressive dance her heart did in happiness. The hype soon ended and the commercials took place. Two speechless children processed the freshly transpired fight until the little girl broke the silence with a triumphant squeal before throwing a fist up in the air. 

“Yeah! The heroes always win! Right, Lightning?” the girl whipped her pink long hair to face the boy, who nodded curtly, a tint of redness faintly covering his cheeks. 

“I told you not to call me that. It’s embarrassing, Sakura!” He glared. 

“But! It’s SO cool! You could become a hero, too, like All Might!” she bounced on the floor, her covered knees glided on the autumn wood porcelain floor, pink hair never ceasing its bouncing. It reminded Kakashi of a Hula dance. 

“Not gonna happen. We can’t go to the big cities, it’s dangerous,” the silver haired boy huffed, resentment building up for being kept in a metaphorical cage. 

“Nah, uh! Kakashi, we could be heroes together like partners,” Sakura’s eyes shone.

“It’s called a Duo, genius. And don’t forget your place...Omega.” He said, merely stating the fact of what they were. Kakashi knew there was no way to go around the truth without sounding cold, he also knew Sakura wouldn’t take him seriously, like always. 

“Well, I don’t care. I’ll be the first hero. The best Omega hero in history!” she retorted with determination shining in her eyes. At the same time a pang in her tiny heart hurt that the boy didn’t share the same feelings, but Sakura knew her calling and sniffed. 

The girl jumped up and skidded, nearly tripping on the floor because she chose to wear her extra fuzzy rainbow socks around the couch to throw herself at a man with long silver hair and soft eyes, who was typically entertained with a book of academic literature. 

“Daddy! Tell him he can be a hero! Tell him!” she demanded with a pout, her wide eyes innocent and vulnerable to anything opposing hope and positivity. Her hair fell like waves, strands of long hair brushed her nose. Sakura kicked her tiny feet in the air and breathed against her father’s shirt. 

The man had damp hair, his neck held a towel. He chuckled softly. “He _can_ be a hero. Kakashi could do anything, he’s a prodigy.” 

Sakumo Hatake smiled proudly at his only son he made sure his voice reached the boy hidden by the couch knowing the boy would take his father’s words to heart. 

His son, a miniature version of him came around the couch his sour face narrowing in disapproval at the childish behavior of the girl and at the cruel words that had come out of his father's mouth. 

Kakashi didn’t believe in make-believe stories, he believed in what could be seen and explained with logic. 

“Lies,” he muttered. Sakura didn’t care to hear, she was to busy curling up into her father's arms, looking lovingly up at him before closing her eyes and falling fast asleep. 

“Now, I never tell lies son. Never ever,” Sakumo smiled, amused at his exaggeration. Nothing could get past his adorable son, who always looked done with everyone. 

The boy’s assertiveness and bold leadership left adults and kids much older than himself with jaws open. Kakashi wasn’t an outspoken child, he was calculating and sharp minded. An intelligent rarity with so much to offer, if only he wasn’t an alpha. 

Sakumo never took his gaze from his little son who had an unwavering glare that could easily make anyone else feel uneasy. His boy quickly grew tired of their silent stare down match and turned to walk past the living room and into the direction of his bedroom. The sound of a door closing shut made Sakumo sigh in defeat. Why couldn’t his son have more faith in himself? 

Sakumo carefully took his book careful not to make any sudden movements that might cause the girl in his arms to jerk awake and punch him, or kick him. 

Like any parent, it was Sakumo’s life purpose to support his children and help in any way he possibly could to realize their dreams. 

He smiled because to him it was clear as the words on the book he was holding. His daughter was already a monumental super heroine and his son was simply born for greatness, the world didn’t know it yet. But they will.


	2. Escape

_Kakashi Hatake: Age 11_

_Sakura Haruno: Age 11_

_Sakumo Hatake: Age 38_

Kakashi's eyes skimmed lazily down the list his father merrily handed out to him. The names of produce were jotted down on a piece of paper along with cutesy doodles of smiling vegetables and fruits with sticks for arms. The narrowing of his eyes and thinning of his lips wouldn't go unnoticed to the passerby, the aura of annoyance came of him in unpleasant waves causing the people to scurry from the young boy's scrutiny. The sight of his father's ineligible writing was embarrassing enough that if Kakashi found anyone catching a glimpse he'd swear to chide his father once he step foot home with the added bonus of a cold silent treatment. 

It was unthinkable to Kakashi how someone of his father's caliber and supposed long military history downgraded himself to act like a soft and unimportant 'civilian.' 

Sakumo Hatake had smeared his image in the eyes of the community for having acted on a rebellious idea in his early teens. Having been home schooled all his life and ending his studies at a astoundingly short time. Sakumo firmly believed he had untapped potential. 

So a young Sakumo fried the gates of his community causing the AI robots for security measures either to shut down or ram repeatedly against walls. Legend says and whispered rumors continued to tell how Sakumo had an arrogant argument with his father about rewriting the rules for Alphas and wanting to be a vigilante for the people since he had proven himself to be an intelligent prodigy. But, that was apparently no surprise because Hatakes, as it turned out, came from a long line of natural born geniuses. Sakumo was turned down. However, his father calling his plans an outright child's game was a grievous mistake. 

Sakumo was only 14 when he escaped his community and found himself in his destination: _America. The land to pursue the American Dream, Happiness, and Freedom._

Kakashi glared at the ground, his idiot father had to take it a step too further and made sure he wouldn't be returned against his will so easily. He wasn't as cruel as to completely disappear from the face of the earth and he still called his grandfather to update him of his well being and discoveries. During those times his grandfather either sounded furious or begged Sakumo to come home with each phone call, but Sakumo's newfound freedom made him selfish. 

His father was a hypocrite. While his face always offered a kind smile it never entirely managed to conceal the cunning mind working overtime and ahead of the future. Sakumo was poised with prowess that silently demanded respect. It was unnerving. 

Kakashi realized there were people who were calm and reasonably carefree, and then there was his father who was always untroubled like the concept of time wasn't even worth acknowledging. Like he was untouched, which was something Kakashi found strange because no one voiced their justified disapproval that his father's past actions had on their species. None of it was addressed to him or even aloud behind his back, which was a mystery and Kakashi learned long ago it was a topic that would go untouched until his father decided to have a change of heart. 

Which was something Kakashi impatiently ached to know first hand about. 

* * *

Kakashi found Sakura peeling the metallic lid of a can of tuna and placing it with care for the strays. He watched at a safe distance enough for Sakura to not detect his presence. 

She wore a smile on her face and it grew when the cats came out of hiding with their dilated pupils and a high pitched "mrrrph!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, stupid cats only bothered to show some gratitude and 'love' when food was involved. 

_What a bunch of fakes. Independent. My ass._

"Hey, Sakura. I'm going to the grocery store," Kakashi said walking past her and to the direction of the local store, he didn't bother asking her if she wanted to tag along or not because Sakura always followed behind with a hop to her steps. 

After Kakashi and Sakura fought about how to evenly distribute the grocery bags between them on each arms, they made their way home to deposit the purchased goods on the table and helped make room inside the fridge. 

* * *

"What should we do today, Kakashi?" Sakura said, stretching the edge of her shoe to slide on the inconvenient loose gravel, she did a poor job pushing herself on the swing. Sakura wasn't going to hit her growth spurt any time soon and she was still shorter than many alpha girls. It was something Kakashi liked to poke fun of even though he didn't fare any better. 

It was still a funny sight to see because he knew someday his growth spurt was going to leave hers eating dust. 

He looked beyond the tall gates, fixated on the other side. The possibilities, the sights, places yet to be seen. Without thinking he said, "Let's go out." 

Sakura followed his eyes and frowned with a lopsided smile on her face, "Are you messing with me? You know, we can't, Mr. Stickler for the Rules." 

"I'm serious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come and go, my goal is to be consistent until I finish a story. I learned Ao3 only saves drafts for a month I'll try to save my ch drafts on ao3 as a motivation to come back :) I mean I always keep coming back, but to read other ppls stories ( ಠ ͜ʖಠ)


	3. Whoa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a Hobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rille is the community's name.

Escaping out of the Rille was suspiciously too easy. When Kakashi returned on his own free will or was dragged back he was going to go to security management or whoever needed to be spoken to to chew them out or taunt their efforts for keeping them 'in and orderly.' 

He wondered if his father left smirking and laughing at the minimal effort it took to leave. How did do it? That was something he made a mental note to ask after serving his punishment. 

Kakashi wasn't really worried. On the contrary, he felt like he wasn't breaking the rules. Why should he and Sakura or any other Alpha and Omega kid be denied to experience the big vast world? It wasn't okay to be limited to a corner of the world. 

Besides his father rarely grounded him before because he didn't really misbehave, but since escaping and lying to this extent were his first serious offenses then it shouldn't be much of a big deal. 

Maybe all the security measures were just a cheap illusion for the Alphas and Omegas to resist temptations that were no longer a danger to society. Maybe those notions of Alphas and Omegas were outdated notions. _We aren't criminals. So why are we treated like such?_ The logic didn't make sense to Kakashi and it was already starting to annoy him as he tried to find an explanation. 

Kakashi and Sakura had told their father they were going to the bookstore Noble Barnes to read comic books, his father didn't think much of it since Barnes was a place him and Sakura often visited. 

If it came down to it, he would turn his father's past decision on his present actions. 

Kakashi was only curious, he could say that. It's not like he was leaving Japan to go to America. 

_Ah, Father how you inspire me so._ Kakashi shook with mirth. 

"Kakashi, there, look." Sakura nudged his arm with a soft brush of her elbow. 

He directed his attention to a train that was going into the city, people bustled around in business and casual attire. People rushed to get in line and others didn't bother to have the patience to wait. Those who opted to do the former shoved and rushed inside for seats. 

Kakashi realized he and Sakura weren't all that much different from these people. For some reason they both expected people to direct their eyes at them in wonder or doubt, even fear. Instead they were overlooked like a pair of normal kids. 

He stood up from behind a wall in the alleyway they were hiding in and Sakura followed his lead. 

Sakura walked into the crowed in awe and he followed closely with a shared expression on his face. 

They both blended in so perfectly. So normally.

In that moment, Sakura and him stood side by side in the crowd but in a spot where they wouldn't get in the way. 

_What dangers could my existence pose for these people? We are the same. Is the Rille's creation still really necessary? ...We could live here, too._

Those were the similar train of thoughts Sakura and him were having without needing to share a look. It was an experience understood between them. 

The crowd around the opening of the train was beginning to clear. Sakura, with wide emerald eye's gleaming daringly, held his eyes for a brief moment and walked forth. 

Without a word, Kakashi followed. 

They stepped inside the packed train, but they quickly held hands and squeezed through the train until they found enough space for two petite kids like them. Beneath their shoes they could feel the rumbling of train wheels gathering speed, to them it felt like the vibrations of the giant speeding bullet was shaking them to the core.

Sakura wrapped her arm around Kakashi's smiling broadly and shutting her eyes as if they were in a space shuttle about to take off. Kakashi couldn't blame her. He didn't shake her arm off in embarrassment like he usually did, besides people were too preoccupied with their phones to pay them any mind. 

Together they stared in awe and looked out the window. 

* * *

The train's doors eventually opened to let people know it was safe to step out, Sakura eagerly followed, but was pulled back. 

"Sakura, wait for them to leave. We could get lost and we don't have phones." 

When there wasn't the possibility of them getting swayed apart by the number of people exiting the train, Kakashi stepped outside with Sakura closely following his trail. 

They followed large groups of people heading to a common direction into the city. 

"We didn't bring money," she whispered to him. 

"I know. We'll have a look around and go back home. Don't worry about it." 

Soon enough out of the station they were and were left with jaws hitting the floor. Buildings so tall made them take steps back, their necks started to sprain from how much they were gazing up. 

Kakashi prioritized remembering details of places and street names to find their way back home, but knew the task wasn't left to him entirely. Sakura, like him, was softly repeating names of stores and complimenting the things she liked. Something Sakura did to lock into her memory. 

All of a sudden, their ears heard a deafening roar. "You heroes are everything wrong in this society!"

And before their eyes registered the sound of destruction, large chunks of the road and pieces of a building fell from the air like meteors. 

Dirt and cement debris clouded the surroundings of the hole missing on the road. 

Without much thought to their actions Kakashi and Sakura shared a split glance and took off. 

_I don't need to wait for adulthood or even my middle school graduation to take action! It's now or never. Right, Dad?!_

Kakashi found the culprit who took a swing of his metallic claws trough the road again and directed another hurdle of destroyed property at a hero attempting to close some distance. To Kakashi's interested surprise he found the criminal not needing his claws to make contact with the broken ground. The wind pressure from one open hand forced the ground to split while his other opened hand hurled rocks and other loose cement junk mid air towards the hero. 

_That's his quirk? How boring._ To Kakashi it looked like a two step process that was self explanatory. It amazed Kakashi that the hero even allowed such a weak petty villain go far as he did with such a weak quirk. He stood by watching Sakura punch to dirt the hurling rocks falling from the air and sharply turned to step in front of the hero to dissolve the villain's attack. 

* * *

"This villain's quirk is sorta like mine except my punch is more direct. I bet I could do the same. It would be pretty cool to punch the air and destroy things from a safe distance," Sakura rambled to herself. "Wow! so this is what it's like to be a hero? It's fun!"

"You! Get out of my way little girl. You're pissing me off! This isn't your fight!" 

_I'm not a little girl. Not anymore. I'm not going to cry!_ Meanwhile, Sakura shuddered back her whimper. It was about now when she wished she was back home with her dad so she could throw herself at him and cry. _Stupid villain don't be mean to me just fight me!_

Sakura swallowed hard and grinned bravely.

_This it it! Like a real hero! This is what I'm meant to do! Oo-me-ga Puunnnch!_

Just as Sakura was about to launch herself to aim her fist at the villain's face, the sky turned grey. Rays of lighting struck around the villain trapping him in a circle.

"Huh?! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! I HAD HIM!"

* * *

"Had," Kakashi chuckled. "I beat you to it." 

"I'm telling Dad!" Sakura whined turning red with hurt and anger, she stomped her foot making the ground beneath her break. 

"Are you sure? I don't think that's wise," Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he placed a hand on his hip. 

The hero watching the two eleven year olds finally closed his mouth, "What in the world?! You two step aside! This is heroes work, it's dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" they both asked together. Kakashi's half lidded eyes searched Sakura's own who also turned to look at him and without warning they burst out laughing. 

" _Please,_ Hero. WE captured the villain. YOU did nothing," Kakashi said. 

"Yeah, shouldn't you thank us?" sakura tilted her head in confusion. "Where are your manners?"

"You two should show some respect. How is that for manners?" a gruff tired voice captured Kakashi's and Sakura's attention. 

Kakashi squinted his eye's, "a hobo?" 

"That's rude! Maybe he's lost? Oh, we could help you get home, mister!" Sakura wondered as she took in the man's appearance. Kakashi 'tsk-ed' "no, _I_ won't."

The man had long messy bed hair that probably needed to meet a couple of brush combs and a good shaving and a good few months of undisturbed sleep. His clothing was entirely black except for a white scarf around his neck and some pair of yellow goggles. 

"Great, problem children," the man sighed gravely and walked in front of the villain who was still trapped in a lighting cage. "Kid, deactivate your quirk."

"No. Why?"

"Just do it! Don't you know who he is? It's Erasurehead," said the other hero. 

"Do it or do you want me to arrest you?" the hobo threatened. 

Kakashi and the man stared each other down with the exact same tired and serious expression. 

Kakashi backed down. The second he let go of his quirk, he noticed how the hobo's hair raised to the air and the villain's claws reverted back to human nails. 

"Whoa! That's a cool quirk mister!" Sakura marveled and jogged back to Kakashi's side. 

" _Erasurehead_. You erase quirks." 

Erasurehead then proceeded to use his scarf to bind the villain from trying anything else while the other hero grabbed a pair of quirk nullifying handcuffs. 

While Erasurehead and the other hero were busy, Kakashi tapped Sakura's arm, "come on," he said quietly. 

They both successfully scurried away from the scene enjoying how bystanders were congratulating them with astonished faces. Phone cameras were out and flighty fingers took pictures as they walked passed them. 

It felt amazing. 

When they were finally in the clear they made their way to the memorized location to the train station. They were hungry and ready to go home to watch some television. 

They were in the clear until a sudden tight piece of cloth took the breath out of them and stopped their movements. 

"Not so fast." 

**Author's Note:**

> I have another story coming up, damn it. Me @ Me: finish one thing and THEN start another!!!! please I beg you.  
> Me: no.


End file.
